To Do List
TPW.jpg|The Palace Wall AH.jpg|Aspen Heights TROA.jpg|The Realm of Arragara SH.jpg|Spy High TUH.jpg|The Unforgettable Hike JAMTTW.jpg|Jess and Marisol Travel the World HFBSO.jpg|Happy Family Barbie Soap Operas AGM.jpg|American Girl Mermaid ALBL.jpg|A Luxurious Bratz Life MHM.jpg|Monster High Mayhem LNTM.jpg|Liv Next Top Model SLL.jpg|Super Lalaloopsy RR.jpg|Royal Rebels WOM.jpg|Warriors of Magix Shows that haven't gotten articles yet. The channel name is in the ( ). Amount of Episodes 1 Episode Bratz Misunderstood (watermelon813) Kidnapped (Smileandbehappy16) Moxie Girlz Next Top Model (Dayandnight000) The Doll Midnight Show (StrawberrySwiirl) The Smoothie Luvs (StraberrySwiirl) Bratz Movie (EmilyMonicaloveBratz) Survival (EmilyMonicaloveBratz) The To-Do List (girloftheyearstudios) P .S .L (Dayandnight000) Alone (DanceCandy33) A Big Dream (WorldofAGstudios) Connection (Agpals) American Girl's Next Top Model (AmericanGirlIdeas) The Twist (acatagirl) When Your Brother is Percy Jackson (acatagirl) Prime Time With Elizabeth (acatagirl) The Drama Queen (catcrafts) The Barbie House Show (The Sassy Sister Show) Secretly Monsters (•MyDollsWorld•) Shooting for the Stars (AGStarrStudious) Dognapped (AGStarrStudious) Starstruck (LiveAndBreathAG) Saturdays With Stephanie (AGhellokitty) Monthly AG Items (AG*Rockstar) Flower Patch Girl (AG*Rockstar) Emily's Fashions (Ag Super Star) Wonderful Life of Bratz (Dan Renaud) Bratz Cousins (Dan Renaud) Doll's Life is Trouble (Dan Renaud) Secrets Within the Winx (Ninja Turtle/ Winx CLub Girl) MH CAMP (⚡Rochelle&KiyomiHaunted4vr⚡) Monster High Funnies (⚡Rochelle&KiyomiHaunted4vr⚡) 2 Episodes The Music Box (genarator12) Under the Stars (watermelon813) Rich Girls (Dayandnight000) The Dream Life (Dayandnight000) Break Away (Brooklyn6388) Bratz Next Top Model (EmilyMonicaloveBratz) Mermaid Scales (juicewinners) Mean Girls (juicewinners) The Girls (AGmagical3) Random Happenings (Chickenbuddies) The AGsmiless Chronicles (AGsmiless) S.I.T School (livfan914) Just Julie (tarapollardpakosta37) Spectacular Treats (sparkjazzag4ever) The Right Way (SuperAG101) Cooking With Samantha (acatagirl) Basil George's Crazy Summer (acatagirl) Pine Lake Camp (The AG Sisters) The Happy Family Show (catcrafts) F.E.T (fabubarbie) Laura's Saturday Adventures (•MyDollsWorld•) Mermaids By Chance (AGStarrStudious) Black or White (Anttonia) Spring Madness (Crystal JewelLps) The Life of Jasmine (Crystal JewelLps) 3 Episodes Beach Dayz (watermelon813) It's a Doll's Life (watermelon813) The Diary of Stella Walker (Holly Dolly) Lalaloopsy Academy School for Girls (4everlalaloopsy) Blondie Babbles (sOccerpr1ncess2000) The Hunger Games (Agpals) Somewhere Over the Rainbow (tarapollardpakosta37) Gospel Girls (mixiepixie7) American Girl Dolls Take the Stage! (stephenswodadancer) Never Let Me Get Bored (acatagirl) Pre K Gets a Pet (AllAboutMeep) Dollywood Cards (fabubarbie) AG News (AG*Rockstar) Popular (Crystal JewelLps) Darbie Show (April Ashlyn Shimmer™) 4 Episodes Doll Stories (My Mysterious Life) The Midnight Mission (FiveDollStars) The Unforgettable Hike (FiveDollStars) Stranded (MonicaloveBratz) My Silly Life (tylerwify) Jess and Marisol Travel the World (girloftheyearstudios) Camp Westside Aqua (HeartAG) Stranded (HeartAG) Betha (Agpals) The Attic (tarapollardpakosta37) The Mol & Em Show (tarapollardpakosta37) Switched (AmericanGirlIdeas) The Walker Girls (7cutekitten7) Sisters Help Sisters (LiveAndBreathAG) Improptu Basement Band (MonChatDansLaLune) A Bratz Life (Dan Renaud) 5 Episodes Skeletal (genarator12) Summertime Horrors (watermelon813) Dolls: Hawaii Gone Wrong (watermelon813) The Dumb Bratz (smileandbehappy16) Popular (smileandbehappy16) Bratz Next Top Model (themightyguppybear) High School (EmilyMonicaloveBratz) Moxie Girlz Freshman Year (Dayandnight000) City Limits (catalata11) The Olympic Dream (HeartAG) We'll Find a Way (tarapollardpakosta37) The Summer Camp (agandmestudious) 6 Episodes Moxie Me (Dayandnight000) Secretul Magiei (Winx Ro Dolls) The Unforgettable Hike (FiveDollStars) The Palace Wall (girloftheyearstudios) Fame (Chickenbuddies) Pop Star Life (WorldofAGstudios) Together We Stand (americangirlrox11) Summer Horror (Crystal JewelLps) 7 Episodes THE MAD LIFE (genarator12) Bratz Next Top Model (smileandbehappy16) Spy High (AGmagical13) Double the Mystery (AGmagical13) Flash of the Pagents (americangirlrox11) Double the Mystery! (AGmagical13) Our Crazy World (•MyDollsWorld•) Barbie Series (Angel Sisters) Holly Dolly (Angel Sisters) 8 Episodes The Doll High Show Kidnapped Twist in Time (genarator12) A Bratz Life Crash (tarapollardpakosta37) Life With Barbie Doors to Nowhere (LiveAndBreathAG) The Hard Knock Life!! (DeenaandBeena) 9 Episodes Kidnapped Returns (genarator12) Demented (catalata11) Theta in a New Dimension (tarapollardpakosta37) Survival in a Tree (tarapollardpakosta37) Sweet Home Alabama (AmericanGirlIdeas) Winx Club Doll (GingerbreadGrlz) 10 Episodes Bratz ~ Set Off (watermelon813) Search + Destroy (girloftheyearstudios) Spotlight (LiveAndBreathAG) Lion's Den (AGhellokitty) 11 Episodes What Happens in the Woods (basilmentos) 12 Episodes Star Zone (MoxieLiveAction) Making It (girloftheyearstudios) Rockin Life (fabubarbie) The Heart Stone (LiveAndBreathAG) 13 Episodes The Ballerina Project (girloftheyearstudious) 15 Episodes Happy Family Barbie Soap Operas Things That Go Bump in the Night (basilmentos) 24 Episodes Heart♥Beats! (MoxieLiveAction) 30 Episodes Melody After (MoxieLiveAction) 40 Episodes Retrace (MoxieLiveAction) Amount of Seasons 1 Season Mermaid Tales (americangirlawesomesuperdolls robertson) Awakened (americangirlawesomesuperdolls robertson) Life With Avery (WorldofAGstudios) Secrets, Lies and Truths (WorldofAGstudios) Drama Queen (WorldofAGstudios) Lost (ilovesabie) St✯rstruck (americangirlmegan11) Ann Takes on the Blue Braids (americangirlmegan11) Mandie (tarapollardpakosta37) Sk8ter Girl (tarapollardpakosta37) Camp Pinelake (AmericanGirlIdeas) Shining Starz (acatagirl) A Luxurious Bratz Life (themightyguppybear) A Fairy's Tale (fabubarbie) To-do List (LiveAndBreathAG) I Wrote a Book (MonChatDansLaLune) DANCE (MonChatDansLaLune) The Stone of Sarena Bay (Simspinkable) Behind the Curtains (AG*Rockstar) 2 Seasons Kissable (genarator12) Deranged (genarator12) Bratz Unconditional Love (Brooklyn6388) Super Lalaloopsy (4everlalaloopsy) Royal Rebels (tylerwify) American Girl Mermaid (Holly Dolly) Barbie's World (DisneyFanatic2364) Music in Me (girloftheyearstudios) Star Quality (girloftheyearstudios) The Awesome Life of Banana's Bratz (RainbowBanana102) The Realm of Arragara (AGsmiless) The Remainders (mixiepixie7) Denim Jeans (mixiepixie7) Monster High Doll Show (clawdeenlover25) Noile Aventuri (Winx Club Doll Romania) 3 Seasons The Lights (genarator12) Liv Next Top Model (genarator12) 4 Seasons Aspen Heights (AGsmiless) 7 Seasons Monster High Mayhem (tylerwify)